Typically, shelves are used to display and store products which are for sale in a retail store, such as in a grocery store. Specifically, products of a similar type are normally grouped in a particular area of the store, and the products are further segregated on the shelves by brand name. Because shelf space is limited, it is beneficial to display as many items as possible in the smallest amount of shelf space while still keeping groups of products separate from each other. In other words, it is beneficial to maximize the amount of shelf space which is actually used while still keeping certain items segregated from others (e.g. keeping laundry detergent segregated from fabric softener, or keeping one brand of laundry detergent segregated from another brand of laundry detergent).
One type of shelf which is typically used in a retail setting provides a long flat, uninterrupted surface on which to store and display products. A disadvantage to such a shelf is that as customers engage the products on the shelf, the products tend to be moved out of order. In other words, products of one brand tend to become mixed with products of another brand, or different types of products tend to become mixed together. As a result, considerable time and care must be taken to constantly produce an orderly and attractive arrangement of products on the shelf. Also, as the products become moved out of order, some products may become hidden behind others on the shelf. As a result, some items may not be visible to customers, or may become difficult for customers to access.
Although it has been known to use dividers to segregate products on a shelf, such dividers cannot be adjusted readily to accommodate changes of the shelved products and, more particularly, changes in the size of the shelved products. This is a shortcoming because the products stored on particular shelves typically change over time. Thus, there is a need for a shelf assembly that not only keeps the shelved products aligned but that also can be readily adjusted to accommodate changes in the shelved products.